


Merry Chrysler

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Christmas gifts for some of my friends! They gave me requests, I gave them my best efforts. I feel like some stories are a little rushed/cramped but I think thats due to my inexperience with one-shots. I hope you all like them anyways!Chapter rating will vary, I just labelled it with the strongest to be preparedMerr Chrissmess





	1. Dad r76

**Author's Note:**

> Faiahae: dad r76  
> Rating: G

Jack paced angrily. Gabriel had shut off his comm when they were caught infiltrating Deadlock and he hadn’t made it back to the safehouse yet. Jack checked his comm again despite knowing its futility. He dared a glance out the windows only to see a darkened desert sprawling outwards for miles. He was far enough from the city that he could see bright stars lighting up the sky but he quickly shut them out. It was another hour alone before he heard anything beyond the noises of the little shack that was the safehouse. 

The sound of the motorcycle sent butterflies through Jack’s chest followed by a raging fire. He prepared for it not to be Gabriel by hunkering behind the couch and aiming his gun at the door. He prepared for it to indeed be Gabriel by locking the safety. He was pissed, but not that pissed. He waited with quiet breaths for what he hoped was the code. _Thump thump_ went a pair of boots, as if someone was wiping their feet off. _Knock knock, rattle, knock_ went the door and knob. Jack sighed in relief and got up to let Gabe in.

He threw the door open but quickly spun away, starting off on a rant “I can’t _believe_ you would shut me out like that!”

“Jackie.” Gabe interrupted.

“No. You fucking did it _again_. You can’t keep cutting your comm out when you feel like being a badass. I need to-”

“Jack.” Gabe repeated, insistently.

“Know what is happening. We are a fucking _team_ , Gabe! You can’t do this to me. I _can’t_ -”

This time, Jack was interrupted by a loud wailing. High pitched and small in its own way. Jack spun quickly to look at Gabriel, startled out of his rant. Gabe gently bounced and shushed a little bundle in his arms. As it quieted down again, he looked up at Jack and waved a hand.

“Come here. I fucked up. I know. But look at him, Jackie.” Jack walked over stiffly to stare down at the baby settling in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Gabe.”

“Look. Look. I know, but there was this woman I met when we were getting information. She had a kid. When our mission went to shit, she found me. I turned my comm off to protect her.” He adjusted the bundle and guided Jack to the couch to sit down. “She knew things were getting bad. She tried to get out before but didn’t make it far. This was the only chance she had to give her kid a better life, Jackie.” He looked down at the baby and pulled the blanket away from his little face “She begged me to take him.”

Jack had his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He needed a minute to process this. His anger from before doused by this big bucket of cold water. He chanced another glance at Gabe who was cooing in spanish at the baby that was now fully awake. He was squirming in Gabe’s arms, reaching up and grasping at the man’s beard. Bright brown eyes, the same color as the stale desert outside, turned to him. The baby stared for a moment before giggling loudly and Jack turned away again.

“His name’s Jesse. Jesse McCree. Jackie, I _gotta_ -”

“I know you do, Gabe. You always _have to_ do these things. I just-” He sighed and stood “I need a minute.” He said abruptly before moving into the small bedroom. Gabriel thought about stopping him but, by the time the words reached his lips, Jack had shut the door. Instead, he turned back to the baby in his arms. He brushed aside thick brown hair and whispered softly.

“Give him some time. He’s big on rules. I just broke about eighty of them. He’ll get over it. I’m sure he’ll understand soon.” He shifted Jesse to one arm and dug in his pocket to pull out the ring that has been riding with him for a month now “I really hope so.” Jesse reached out for the sparkly item, but Gabe quickly swapped the precious ring for jingly keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Papi! Papi!” Yelled a little boy of about three as he ran down the hall on little legs. “Save me, papi!” He yelled again as he thumped headfirst into Gabe’s legs. Gabe leaned down to scoop him up with one arm, making sure to move the food he was cooking to a safe place with the other.

“Calm down, I’m cooking. What is it, mijo?” He asked distractedly, more focused on not ruining dinner.

“Fee-fi-fo-fum!” Jack called out as he stomped his way down the hall “The big scary monster is coming to get you, Jesse!”

Jesse squealed and hid in Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe rolled his eyes.

“You’re tougher than him! Just watch.” He said with a wink and sat Jesse on the counter before moving to stand by the doorway, pressed up against the wall. Jack slammed his foot down just inside the doorway, his attention on the little boy giggling and kicking his feet against the cupboards. Gabe surprised him by wrapping his arms around Jack’s chest and arms, pinning them. Jack’s head swiveled towards him but Gabe had already refocused on Jesse, tossing his head towards Jack. “Come on, grab his legs.”

Hopping off the counter, Jesse sat on Jack’s feet and wrapped himself around his dad’s legs. Jack pretended to roar and struggle like a captured beast and Gabe looks down at Jesse. “See? You’re tougher than your dad. He’s just a big ol’ teddy bear.” He said before leaning in and giving Jack a big kiss on his cheek. Jack, unable to resist his laughter, relaxed and gave in to the affection. Jesse was quick to hop up and hold his arms out.

“I want kisses! I want kisses!” He yelled petulantly but Jack scooped him up anyways. Both of his cheeks got smothered in big kisses from his dads and the three of them laughed together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe moved out from behind the couch, one hand on his ear as if holding a comm and the other held up, one finger pointing, the rest curled with his thumb out. “Mama Bear, this is Papa Bear, do you copy?”

A voice grumbled out from the other room “Why am I _Mama_ Bear?” A child’s laughter and loud footsteps drifted through the kitchen and now, louder, Jack continues “Copy, Papa Bear. Do you have visual on the target?” Gabe puts both hands out, one wrapped over the other now to mimic a gun as he rolled into the kitchen. He took a long, slow look through the room.

“Negative, Mama Bear. Keep your eyes peeled. Our target is the _dangerous_ outlaw, Jesse McCree.” He edged along the wall of the kitchen as he approached the slightly open cupboard. He startled when he heard Jesse clamber up the stairs with another giggle.

He flung the cracked cupboard open with a huff. The kid was learning some sneaky tricks and all too quickly. He shook his head and continued his warning “He’s a sneaky one, alright. Escaped capture three times this week alone. Let’s sweep the first floor, then check upstairs.” He never expected his military training to apply to child raising but here he was, playing a very extensive game of cops and robbers. He glanced down at himself, fully uniformed solely for the game and wondered, not for the first time, if he was raising Jesse right.

Jack’s hand on his shoulder startled him out of his deliberation and they leaned into each other for a soft kiss. “You’re doing great, Gabe.” Jack started, basically reading his husband’s mind “He still hasn’t learned how to not trap himself upstairs, though.” They both chuckled and kissed once more before separating again. They worked their way around the first floor towards the stairs, making sure Jesse was not able to sneak back down the stairs without running into one of them.

“Tracks, Papa Bear, very fresh.”

“I think you’re right, Mama Bear. Let’s hurry! If we don’t catch him before lunch time, it’ll be _both_ our asses on the line.” Both parents shared a private smile and small chuckle before moving upstairs. They stop at the top landing and glance around. Gabe points at some rooms and at Jack, using old codes to explain the plan. Gabe was to search the master bedroom and bathroom while Jack stood watch over the stairs and checked the bathroom right next to them. After that, Jack was to take Jesse’s bedroom and the guest room while Gabe stood watch over the stairs.

The plan went smoothly, executed flawlessly except for one thing. Neither had found Jesse. Jack closed the guest bedroom door with a thoughtful grunt and a frown across his face “No sign of him, Papa Bear. Where do you think he got off to?” Gabe put on a good show of standing with Jack and thinking hard about it because he most definitely did not see Jesse hiding under their bed. He was utterly not shocked when their son burst forth from the master bedroom with two pop pistols pointed at them both. Jesse tilted his head back, a little farther than necessary to get the oversized genuine cowboy hat Jack gave him for his birthday to slip back and out of his line of sight. He smiled widely, showing off his missing front tooth.

“It’th hiiigh noooon.”


	2. Cheesy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooh very late christmas gifts i do sincerely apologize, this one is for the incredible Q who requested:  
> Hanzo and McCree having a" date" at a carnival and finding out the shooting game is hella rigged. Finally figuring out the trick and then cleaning out the poor stand owner of hundreds of big stuffed animals that Hanzo gives to the kids that gathered around to watch.  
> its a little short but i thought it rounded out well this way, i hope you like it Q <3 (if not, well, you can just knife fight me over it (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ )

It was the cheesiest date Jesse could think of and Hanzo laughed out loud when it was suggested. It was that bright, sweet laughter that shook Jesse to his core and made him give Hanzo a look like the man had hung every star in the sky as well as the sun and the moon for Jesse alone. The local fair. One of those build-it-up/break-it-down kind of fairs that only lasted a couple days. Rented rides and inflatable slides and races strewn across the largest park in town with expensive food stands tucked in alongside shooting and throwing games.

They shared funnel cake and Jesse tried to lick the leftover powdered sugar off Hanzo’s fingers flirtatiously only to have the hand pulled away and the fingers placed in Hanzo’s own mouth. He chuckled to himself over his boyfriends insatiable sweet tooth and only barely resisted offering Hanzo his own fingers. If he had, they would already be headed to the car to drive it into an alley and fool around. Instead, he wiped the extra sugar off on his jeans and stood.

“Wanna go see who can figure out the shootin’ trick faster?” Jesse smirked but the sudden glint in Hanzo’s eyes promised him a challenge. They weaved through the crowds of families and kids until they found the most empty stand. People avoided the rickety looking stools and sketchy looking fake shotguns laying on or hanging off the table by a chain of zipties. The sights were partially grinded off and it seemed to be an excellent challenge for the two assassins with extensive weapons histories.

McCree put down enough for two rounds each and took the first go. He only got about half the shots, not really paying attention to where he hit as much as figuring out the gun. He passed it to Hanzo after “Sights angled to the right.” It was obvious but he figured they would start easy. He chuckled at the skeptical look the booth attendant gave Hanzo when Hanzo loaded the bbs in the gun one at a time.

“The pellets are different weights.” He mumbled to McCree, surprising the attendant, before taking his shot. He got three more targets than McCree did and leaned over him once McCree braced himself against the booth “The whole barrel is warped to the right a little, not just the sight.” He whispered before backing off to let McCree shoot.

McCree made 5 more shots than Hanzo that time and handed the gun back. Disguised with a kiss, he whispered against Hanzo’s lips “The guy’s shiftin’ the table a little.” Hanzo smirked and posted up against the table. Missing only one shot, he threw the tickets down for another few rounds before the final pellet even hit. Hanzo nudged McCree when he noticed the attendant flipping a switch to the side of the ticket box. McCree smirked and, this time, stood with the gun propped against his shoulder.

The target’s position and movements were different this time around but McCree was prepared. Hanzo watched with barely disguised glee as McCree knocked out every target perfectly. He handed the gun to Hanzo who took a similar position to his and did just the same. At this point, McCree noticed a small crowd that had gathered. He chuckled to himself as Hanzo picked out two of the biggest plushies available.

He tilted his head out to the crowd when Hanzo turned to hand one over and Hanzo laughed. “Y’all want a real show?” McCree asked, leaning down a bit with his hands on his knees to address the kids. They all nodded and scooched closer. Hanzo, meanwhile, threw down several rounds worth of tickets and picked up the gun. He waved his hand at McCree.

“Come here.” He ordered and McCree let himself be manhandled into sitting Hanzo on his shoulders. They were both slightly slumped since the gun was still attached to the table but Hanzo still received a perfect score.

As cheers rang out, McCree set Hanzo down and leapt into his arms. He had Hanzo turn perpendicular to the table so he could lean his head back and shoot upside down. He only missed the first shot but quickly readjusted to the reverse directions. They went two more rounds like that, doing tricks and showing off to the kids. One time, when McCree was shooting, Hanzo snuck up onto the booth and shot one handed while using the other to hang parallel to the ground from the sign. The attendant cut them off after that one, accusing them of causing a safety hazard.

Their prizes were passed out among the children, neither man very attached to the cheap plushies. Hanzo did keep a small one that looked like a bowl of noodles with a smiley face and McCree kept one from that had the same smiley face but it was a cactus in a little pot instead. The crowd dispersed as they passed out the presents and the fair was winding down so they quickly headed home.


	3. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Robo-cryptid <3 they requested:  
> ummm options!  
> 1\. McHanzo running very boring errands for the base, snarking at each other  
> 2\. Gencio ice skating  
> 3\. McHanzo lazy morning sex  
> so i tried to do as much as a mix as possible but i very clearly preferred one prompt lol  
> what can i say i likes my porn (i hope you do too <:3c )

Hanzo chuckled, hand over his mouth to try to keep it quiet, but it still woke McCree who rolled over with a soft groan and wrapped an arm around Hanzo to pull him close. “What’s so funny, darlin’?” Hanzo wiggled a little, settling into little spoon and definitely not trying at all to subtly grind against McCree’s morning wood. He chuckled again as the video he was watching became humorous once more.

“I got a video from Hana.” He began to explain while Jesse nosed his way into Hanzo’s hair and towards his neck. “Lucio took Genji on a date to an ice rink.”

McCree hummed as he rolled his hips up against Hanzo “You guys ever learn how to skate?” He asked before kissing a line down Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo’s laughter devolved into a soft sigh.

“Nope.” McCree snorted as he put two and two together and realized that Hanzo was having fun watching Genji fall on his ass. He glanced up to see Lucio gliding gracefully over to help Genji back up, covering Genji’s face in several little kisses, before he returned his attention to Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo groaned softly and quickly closed out of the video before putting his comm on the bedside table. “Someone’s affectionate this morning.” He said as casually as he could with McCree nipping at his shoulder.

“Can’t help it when I wake up with ya in my bed, darlin’. You look so good here.” McCree rolled his hips again and Hanzo felt his own dick reacting.

“We’ve slept in the same bed for a whole year now, McCree.”

“That don’t change how pretty you are.” McCree returned his attention to Hanzo’s neck, this time with more biting and sucking involved. Hanzo groaned louder and reached back to hold McCree’s head there.

“You flatter me.”

“Nah, let me prove it to ya.” He said before kissing the shell of Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo sighed again before stretching.

“I don’t know, my love. We do have errands to run today. It’s our turn to shop for the base, remember?” Hanzo teased.

“That can wait.” McCree growled.

“I’m not sure. We /are/ low on cof- Ah!” Hanzo’s sarcastic rebuttle was swiftly cut off by McCree’s hand down his sweatpants. It teased and rubbed, moving over his leg but avoiding the one place Hanzo wanted him to touch. Hanzo keened and twisted, trying to get McCree’s deft fingers to the right spot. They always danced away at the last second. He relaxed with a huff and rolled onto his back to face the other. “Fine.”

McCree smiled broadly and lifted himself up and over Hanzo to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Hanzo rolled over onto his stomach leisurely and stretched out like a cat in the sun “But you’re doing all the work.” Hanzo added which elicited a chuckle out of McCree who was currently shifting onto his knees between Hanzo’s legs and kissing a line down his back.

“Whatever you say, darlin’. As long as I get to please ya.” His accent was heavy from sleep as he wiggled back and laid on his stomach between Hanzo’s legs. He warmed up the lube underneath himself while he softly ran his hands over Hanzo’s thighs and ass, appreciating the view for a few minutes. Hanzo’s soft, pleased sigh sent quiet thrills through him and he quickly pulled the lube back out to pour it on his fingers.

He loved taking his time stretching Hanzo. It was enjoyable to listen to his soft grunts, watch the way his hips tilted slightly this way then the other, guiding McCree’s fingers where he wants them, and especially _feel_ the way Hanzo reacted to his touch. Eventually, though, Hanzo grew impatient. “McCree, if you do not hurry up and get inside me then I will take care of myself then go shopping by myself.” McCree pouted at that but gently pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up.

He slid in so slowly. Hanzo whined and stretched cat-like again and McCree felt unable to resist the urge to pet down his back as he did. A satisfied hum was Hanzo’s response to the movement and McCree readjusted his weight onto his legs so he could use both hands to rub up and down Hanzo’s back. Once fully inside the other, he leaned forward and kissed across his shoulders, thumbs rubbing little circles just above the curve of his ass. Hanzo turned his head just enough that McCree could see sleepy but bright slits of eyes and a smirk curling around the edge of his mouth “Keep this up and I may let you keep me here all day.”

McCree only leaned forward further to kiss that sweet smile and started up a gentle pace. He adored lazy morning sex with Hanzo because, if he did it right, Hanzo would slow down for once. It was no longer a race to finish or a play with control or toys, though he did enjoy those times too, but this was unique. Hanzo indulged himself on mornings like these, often dragging multiple orgasms out of each other and joining the rest of the team still in their pajamas for lunch.

McCree picked up the pace just a little. Thrusting just a little deeper, when Hanzo tilted his hips up and off the bed, the unspoken signal that he was getting close. McCree rubbed his back with one hand, kissed his neck, and reached around with the other hand to gently but firmly stroke his cock. Hanzo moaned beautifully and McCree’s thrusts sped up just a little more with that. They came almost at the same time, McCree just a few thrusts after Hanzo, and they both sank back into the sheets with pleased grins plastered over their faces.

The afterglow only lasted a few, peaceful moments before the usual constantly-on-the-move Hanzo returned and patted McCree’s arm “Shower. Then town.” He said before giving him a kiss on the forehead and moving to the bathroom. McCree would have been offended by the sudden shift in moods if it wasn’t for two things. One, he knew Hanzo still loved him and this was just how he was, and two, Hanzo wobbled when he stood like he always did when he forced himself onto his feet too soon after a great orgasm.


	4. Fixed Nothing Gold to give the boys love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classywastelandbread asked me to "give the boys the happiness that I wont" and Fai wanted me to write a fix-it cause its just SO SAD DC

They kissed. By the flower. By his heart. And Hanzo thought, just maybe, that he _felt_ something. Just one little tiny thing pound, no, knock, lightly, against the inside of his chest. He disregarded it as another one of those weird sensations McCree and him felt around his heart. The plant having a weird power over them.

After the mission, he found the date of their first kiss already marked upon the wall calendar that they were building. He kissed McCree again upon seeing it and did not feel the small thump again, barely remembered it even. He moved through life so numbly now but he was picking up on social tricks from McCree. Be aware of what you _would_ feel. Take advantage of the fact that you can pick and choose your reactions. 

He was always a sad sap for cheesy sad romances that never end well but never was able to finish them. McCree joked offhandedly about his sad movie record and Hanzo quickly made up a list of all the sad movies he had wanted to see but could never make it through or even begin. Curled up on the couch with McCree, halfway through Hachi, he looked over at McCree just to see what expression he was making.

The well known nature of their Empty-ness did wonders for McCree. He relaxed around the team more. They treated him the same despite his new, more toned down attitudes. He still gave Hanzo, and only Hanzo, those special smiles though. Like now. Seeing Hanzo in his peripheral, McCree turned to him and gave him the lopsided smile that would’ve turned Hanzo to mush, if he could feel. Still, there was another, small, thump. He put a hand on his chest as McCree pulled him in to cuddle a bit.

Their cuddling always came across as quite stiff to others but it was necessary. They could not feel so the sensation of crushing or being crushed was lost on them and neither desired to hurt the other. They appreciated the physical proximity more than the shared warmth too.

When his heart was destroyed, probably a freak accident of weather, he kneeled by it for what seemed like forever, staring. It was odd. The flower, barely alive, still seemed to have some power over him because he imagined that he could feel just a bit of the immense sadness that he would have felt if his heart was in the right place. He writes it off as a memory and, when McCree comes out to drag him inside, he scoops the flower up and out of the dirt. McCree helped with the towel from his own shoulders.

He heard Hana say “Oh Hanzo- your heart!” but his mind was more turning over the sensation in his chest and behind his eyes. He waited until the fuss had died down before going to Angela in the medbay. She seemed incredibly concerned when he described having possible feelings outside of the heart’s effect and she took several x-rays before sending him to eat with McCree. He said goodbye as he left but she seemed to already be pouring over the results.

A few days later, both Hanzo and McCree were called into the medbay. They sat in the uncomfortable, not that they could tell, waiting chairs and McCree slung his arm over the back of Hanzo’s chair. He gave an awkward snort-chuckle and Hanzo turned with a raised eyebrow to ask what it was about. “You’ve got those habits, darlin’. Ever since ya got Cut, you sit all nice and proper every time.”

“I have always sat properly. It is only respectful.”

“Not like this. Yer like a statue when you’re like this. Before you would get all fidgety after a bit. I assume ‘cause of the time you were on the run. You couldn’t sit still anymore.” Hanzo shook his head. What a weird concept. Still, looking down, he did notice that he was sitting exactly like what the elders and his teachers desired since the beginning. He feels a tiny, little, nearly unnoticeable clench in his chest and frowns slightly.

Angela comes in at that time and asks them about their days as she sets up their x-rays on the light wall. Once everything was prepped and she was seated with a clipboard of their sheets, she takes a deep breath “Something very unusual has come up. Something that is nearly unstudied completely. Something that _doesn’t happen_.” She clenches her jaw. _Get it together, Angela. You need to be more professional._ “Both of you have recently come to me with concerns about faint or barely there sensations. It sounds troubling for Cut ones such as yourselves but I hope that I bring you good news.” She stared into the uncomfortably blank faces before her for a moment before plowing on.

Flicking on the light wall’s lights, she points to the spot in their chests where their hearts used to reside. But now, now it looked like there was something there. “I took x-rays to be safe and I am glad that I did. Even after being Cut, technically, a small, miniscule part of the heart remains, barely bigger than your major veins. After all, your heart is still required to pump blood. Being cut down so much is why some scientists theorize that your physical sensations are all but missing. The blood gets pumped but it is much more difficult to get it circulating like it used to.”

“The short version of what I wanted to tell you both is that these masses here are not what I left. They have… grown.” She frowned briefly as if it worried her but the look in her eyes was hopeful. “I cannot tell if it is exposure to Hanzo’s heart or if being with the one who caused the curse originally or just if it is being in love can physically repair a literally broken heart but I do need both of you to come in regularly for tests.” She flips through her clipboard. “Scientifically, this seems dangerous and concerning. Personally, I must say it is fascinating and inspiring if we have discovered a way to repair a Cut Heart.” She sets her clipboard down before explaining the in-depth science behind her theory and asked their permissions to use them to study the phenomenon.

An hour or possibly even two later, McCree and Hanzo stand in the hall with folders full of new, detailed schedules, and many thoughts to wade through. They couldn’t feel anything about their thoughts but Hanzo knew he had to sit and look at each of them anyways. He hands McCree his folder, promises to look through it with him later, then goes in search of Zenyatta. Genji disappeared the moment he arrived but that was a thought to dwell on later. Now, he needed to meditate. To realize the opportunity he had to regrow his heart _and_ be with his beloved.

He did not find himself drawn down paths he would’ve sank deep into if he had had his full heart. He did not ask himself what this meant for his and McCree’s relationship. He did not wonder if this was good or bad for him or if McCree’s feelings would remain the same. He simply reanalyzed the facts. He started with a heart. He loved a man but believed that man incapable of sharing that. He cut his heart out and found a kindred spirit in the love from his childhood. They may be recovering their hearts. This is a hopeful thing. If being cut was something one could “heal” from, and he was not going to analyze the many layers to the thought that recovering one's heart was “healing” or if thats somehow ableist, then he could “heal”, with McCree by his side.

Genji would be excited to hear this. Hanzo glanced at Zenyatta. He would not tell either one yet. He knows that if, and when maybe, he could feel again, he would need to have a long conversation with Genji about the way he reacted to Hanzo’s decision. He vaguely wondered if he could still pick and choose his feelings if he did regrow his heart. It would be nice to choose whether to feel or not, which feeling to let in and actually _feel_ it rather than pretend like he is currently.

A month later, a long, rigorously scheduled month later, they were finally seeing results. Angela had put them on such a specific and detailed schedule as well as keeping them off duty to make sure their health and sleep were at top condition. She wanted as few variables in this as possible. They saw a stark difference. Hanzo made an off-handed, empty joke one day and McCree laughed. He really, truly, head tilted back belly laughed. Shocked by his own reaction he stood still, frozen. His face slowly sank back to neutrality, the feeling leaving him despite the realization sticking between him and Hanzo.

They could feel. It was brief, fleeting, uncertain moments at first like what lead them to bring it up with Angela. Then it lasted longer. Then they felt an even wider array of feelings and they lasted longer too. Hanzo cried for nearly a whole hour one day. Genji had left the kitchen as soon as he had walked in and the sadness flooded in. Like a child unable to control his emotions, he sank to his knees and cried. He thought back, like many sad people do, to every time this action had happened ever since he was cut and the tears just kept coming. McCree found him there and he held Hanzo, not feeling in that moment but knowing how to comfort.

Hanzo kissed him fiercely, desired something other than this unbelievable pain. That, too, was a surprise and another wave of emotions, _desiring_ to feel, _wanting_ something other than the emptiness that he _couldn’t_ feel anything about before. But now, now he felt it like a knife, he didn’t want to go back to that emptiness, the disconnect of his feelings. Slowly, though, it did. His emotions faded and drifted away and he couldn’t care anymore. He couldn’t feel upset that what he desperately wished not to happen had happened.

That was how the next few months of recovery went. Both men, on and off, outbursts of feelings and desires and regrets and pain. Everything they had lived through during their time as empty coming back full force at them. They spent a lot of time with Zenyatta. They even briefly needed to separate and sleep in their own rooms because their feelings about each other were so tangled in this web and the influence of being cut that it was overwhelming.

Hanzo talked to Genji. In a calm moment, where he felt but also felt in control of himself, a rare moment still but a normality that was starting to return, he sat Genji down and talked. He expressed his rage and discomfort with the entitlement Genji felt about his decision. Genji finally let out everything he told Zenyatta but not Hanzo. It took them a while but eventually they worked themselves back to a point of stability.

Eventually, McCree and Hanzo slowly found peace and love in the myriad of human feelings. The first time they fell back into bed with each other was the best time. It was slow and overwhelming, each touch burning them to their core, but it was good, satisfying, they both smiled through it all. Really smiled. Genji and Hanzo got better too. They played video games with Hana regularly and they smiled as well. Things were better. Not perfect, but better. Every once and awhile, one of them would slip, feel something to strongly or repress it too harshly, acting like they were still cut. Now they had a support system, though. McCree and Hanzo walked each other back from those moments to something better, something more like feeling.

Angela still watched them closely, gave them check ups more than any other person on base, but for once they didn’t mind. They went gladly, knowing the fear they felt that maybe something was wrong or that they would lose their feelings again meant that they _could_ feel and should enjoy it for as long as it lasts. She also published a paper about them. All names, including hers, were monikers, nicknames to keep the new Overwatch and their identities safe but it got an amazing response and she even won an award for it. She used it for leverage any time someone tried to argue with her about needing healing.


End file.
